<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙卡】针锋相对（五） by JiangDu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971565">【龙卡】针锋相对（五）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu'>JiangDu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【龙卡】针锋相对 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky光遇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>龙卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【龙卡】针锋相对 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙卡】针锋相对（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五．</p><p>    “小西，你这样的态度我可没办法帮你说话”平菇满脸无奈，手中圆珠笔轻敲空白的纸面：“有什么话好好说，我知道你不是那种没有分寸的人”</p><p>    龙骨沉默地抱着手臂背靠墙壁，从他的角度可以看见对方头顶蓬松的银色发尖，卡卡西有一搭没一搭的用指尖轻敲木质的桌面，从平菇问问题开始就始终不发一言，不配合的倔强态度一目了然。</p><p>    “我问过了白鸟，他告诉我在演练的前两天、你和雨林在宿舍的公共休息区域有过一段争执，”平菇轻声道：“我们调取了监控，是有这回事，但当时你们俩看起来情绪都还算平静”</p><p>    “可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”他语气温和的说</p><p>    卡卡西垂眼盯着自己的膝盖还是一声不吭。</p><p>    平菇回身同龙骨交换了一个挺诧异的眼神，后者皱着眉向他比了个手势示意前者换个角度问，平菇转头很无奈的对卡卡西一笑：“小西，你知道你可以完全信任我们的“</p><p>    他换了一个身份加重了语气：“可以告诉哥哥发生了什么吗？”</p><p>    卡卡西抬头瞄了平菇身后的龙骨一眼，表情十分勉强、模棱两可的开口含糊道：“吵了一架”</p><p>    “原因呢？”平菇追问道</p><p>    会议室的门在这时被人推开，脏辫悠然飘进来拍拍平菇的肩：“不用勉强他说了，我已经问清楚了“</p><p>    “速度挺快，”平菇点点头示意他说下去：“你说“</p><p>    “昨天二年级的小孩们出第四学期的结业成绩，他俩在给学期前我们讨论的那个陈姓学生打分的时候有分歧，”脏辫将手里的文件夹递给身旁的龙骨：“综合评定方面雨林给了D，卡卡给了B-”</p><p>    平菇闻言看了一眼面前的卡卡西，对方正盯着桌角一盆绿色的盆栽发呆。</p><p>    “另外两位教官的评分呢，“龙骨翻了翻手里的成绩单语气平和的询问道</p><p>    “我给了C+，菊花给了C-“脏辫耸耸肩，”最后四位考官的综合分是C-，又是一次压线通过“</p><p>    “就因为这吵了一架？“平菇的表情挺无语</p><p>    “据围观群众小麻花和小啾啾所说、雨林当时吵急了对卡卡西吼了一句，说向导的本职工作就是辅助哨兵、单兵作战能力不能作为基础评价标准”脏辫摊手道</p><p>    “大概能猜到下面的剧情，吵急眼了打赌说下次演练看谁能赢吧”平菇注视着卡卡西神游的帅脸、弯起的嘴角略微抽搐。</p><p>    “小孩子置气”龙骨抱着手臂无奈补充道</p><p>    卡卡西回过神来抬头瞪了他一眼。</p><p>    “行吧我明白了，上报的事情……”平菇正要开口、龙骨抬手打断了他的话音，沉声道：“交给我吧，我会处理好的”</p><p>    “嗯，”平菇颔首，忽然又像是想起了什么、扫了对面的卡卡西一眼：“今天晚点的时候有个会，记得都要来“</p><p>    “集体的大会？难得啊，出什么事儿了“脏辫抱着手臂好奇道</p><p>    “我们也不清楚，上面突然通知下来的，“平菇皱着眉头：“也许跟前段时间那个任务途中逃跑的哨兵有关，这件事闹得上层很紧张”</p><p>    “逃跑？“卡卡西闻言抬眼一皱眉</p><p>    “也许有什么苦衷呢，找回来问问不就好了嘛“脏辫摊手表示不算大事：“话又说回来有个啥事跟塔里打报告休假不就好了，前阵子老李的一年带薪价刚批下来耶”</p><p>    “问题就出在这里，他单独逃走后他的搭档向导提前结束任务回来报告，塔里照旧通过向导素找人，结果却发现他和他的搭档并没有过正式的结合“平菇说到这里看了卡卡西一眼，神情若有所思。</p><p>    “这么点事还要开个会，无聊”卡卡西推开凳子站起身，撇撇嘴：“我走了，晚点见”</p><p>    “等一下，”他的手刚碰到会议室铜质的门把手、一直没几句话的龙骨忽然开口了：“晚上会前来找我，”他注视着卡卡西一身黑的背影沉声道</p><p>    “开个会而已就不需要结伴了吧，”卡卡西没有回头去看他，漫不经心的单手拉开木门</p><p>    “我有种不好的预感，“龙骨皱着眉压低了声音，攥着长桌桌角的手在不知觉间暴起青筋：“你……”</p><p>    “你感觉错了，”卡卡西毫不犹豫的打断他的话音，回头送给他一个莫名其妙的眼神：“拜拜”</p><p>    说完单手甩上了会议室的门、军靴“噔噔”敲击地面的声响自门外走廊渐行渐远。</p><p>    脏辫无奈的对龙骨摊摊手：“这臭脾气”</p><p>    “龙骨，你刚才想说什么”平菇随手抓着脏辫的一把头发，眯着眼睛若有所思。</p><p>    “…算了，”龙骨盯着会议室厚实的木门摇了摇头，神情犹疑不定：“可能是我多心了”</p><p>    “没事，有问题随时通知我们”平菇走到门边抓着门把手对他笑笑：“我还有个会，先走了”</p><p>    “嗯，”龙骨微微侧着脸点点头，想了想又补上一句：“小西那边你也放心”</p><p>    平菇没有说话，只是在他出门经过自己身边时重重地拍了他的肩。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>